poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Beauty and the Breeder!
Plot As Ash and his friends rest up at a Pokémon Center, Brock decides to check his email inbox. He finds an email from Suzie who is taking part in the Pokémon Beauty Contest in Bonitaville, but she requires a Pokémon. Brock and his friends rush over to the event, and he begins grooming Vulpix to be entered in the contest. However, Team Rocket are there as well, they don some fashionable Pokémon Stylist outfits and plan to enter the contest to become rich and famous. As Ash’s group look for Suzie, Vulpix takes off and leads the group directly to her. Vulpix happily licks its Trainer’s face. Brock walks over and nervously gifts Suzie a bouquet of red roses. Brock also announces that he is happy to see that Vulpix is reunited with Suzie. She then invites Brock to enter the contest with her as partners, and Brock agrees before collapsing in embarrassment. Ash looks for Misty’s assistance with Brock, but she is too busy talking to a Trainer with a Ninetales. The young male is irritated by Misty’s questions, and Suzie calls for the Trainer by his name, Zane, and tells him to be a little more polite. Zane immediately calms down and apologizes. Later he joins Ash’s group and Suzie for a tea break, where Suzie reveals that she and Zane have known each other since nursery school and are rivals in the stylist world. Zane has differing opinions on what makes a Pokémon beautiful, and considers their outside appearance to be more important. Though Suzie believes that a Pokémon's beauty comes from the inside. Zane soon leaves to continue preparing for the upcoming contest. Brock tells Suzie that they need to focus on their own entry and that Zane is their competition. Suzie nods in agreement. Jessie and James put the finishing touches on Meowth’s look. Meowth looks into a mirror and begins to tear up at his transformation, but his teammates are quick to cover his mouth to avoid being discovered. Ash and Misty takes their seats in the audience, where they read the program to see that Brock will be entry number 37, and Zane is directly after them. The announcer calls for entry number one to enter the stage. Though Team Rocket kidnap the young man and his Marill to take their place. The trio enters the stage with an extravagant display of groomed and painted Pokémon while reciting a variation of their motto. Victreebel, Weezing, Arbok, Wobbuffet, and Meowth impress the crowd who eats it up until Officer Jenny is brought to the stage by the real first entrant. She throws them out because James runs his mouth. The contest continues as normal until Meowth tries his idea. Later, Jessie and James appear in the contestant waiting area dressed as doctors and tell everyone that the contest rules have changed and that every Pokémon needs an examination. All the Pokémon are corralled into a room and subsequently into a container being lifted by the Rocket balloon. The contestants get worried and a group led by Zane starts to bang on the door demanding to see their Pokémon. Brock sends out his Geodude and has it break down the door. Everybody rushes out to see Team Rocket trying to escape with their Pokémon. Ash sends out Noctowl to pop Team Rocket's balloon, causing them to hit the ground. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to break the lock off the container and all of the Pokémon inside rush back to their Trainers. Jessie sends out her Arbok and James orders his Victreebel to use Razor Leaf. As Ash tells Pikachu to get ready, Suzie's Vulpix and Zane's Ninetales use Flamethrower on Victreebel, burning the leaves and protecting Pikachu. Then both Vulpix and Ninetales use Fire Spin, sending Team Rocket blasting off again. Misty immediately notices Vulpix and Ninetales teamwork, while Brock realizes that Zane is a better match for Suzie. The competition continues as normal with our heroes watching backstage. Zane admits it is important for Pokémon to look beautiful on the inside and outside. He then proposes opening a joint Pokémon beauty salon with Suzie. Everyone supports the idea, including Brock who ends his infatuation with Suzie. Brock and Suzie then bring out Vulpix for the contest, but the overall winner is left unknown. Major Events * Ash and his friends meet up with Suzie again. * Brock returns Vulpix to Suzie. * Brock and Suzie enter the Pokémon Beauty Contest, but it is not revealed whether they win or lose.